Until Forever
by White Ryuu Kirei
Summary: Aku adalah seorang namja yang sangat bodoh. Mencintai sahabatku sendiri yang notabene adalah namja normal yang menyukai seorang gadis imut, teman sekelas kami. Apakah aku akan tetap terus menyimpan perasaan ini, atau aku akan mengatakan padanya tentang perasaanku disaat waktuku hampir habis? Fic KyuMin pertama author di fandom ini, Chap 3 Updated. RnR Pliss?
1. Chapter 1

Halohaaa~ ini fic pertama White di fandom ini, White seorang KyuMin shipper, dan juga SparKyu yang sangat akut. Couple selain KyuMin yang White suka yaitu HaeHyuk, YeWook dan KangTeuk. Maaf klo fic ini abal, maklum ide nya dadakan banget :D

Oke langsung saja, ini diaa~ #dilempar

**Genre : Romance dan Hurt/Comfort  
**

**Rate : T**

**Pairing : KyuMin**

**Warning : YAOI, Tidak sesuai EYD, TYPO bertebaran**

**Disclaimer : KyuMin belong to each other**

**.**

**.**

**Until Forever**

**.**

**.**

Happy Reading~

.

.

Haaah.. kulihat siluet abu-abu mulai muncul menyelimuti awan – awan. '_Sepertinya akan hujan, kalau begitu aku harus cepat pulang setelah bel nanti,_' pikirku. Well, pelajaran hari ini membuatku sangat bosan sekaligus mengantuk. Aku tidak mengerti entah mantra apa yang Kim Seosaengnim berikan sehingga membuatku mengantuk setiap jam pelajarannya. Yup! SETIAP jam pelajarannya. Bahkan setelah kulihat sekelilingku, ada sekiranya 3 orang yang wajahnya bersembunyi di balik buku dan jaket untuk tidur. Haaaah.. kira – kira sudah berapa kali ya aku mendesah seperti ini. Kulihat jam tangan yang ada di pergelangan kiriku. Jarum panjang jam menunjukkan angka 10 sedangkan jarum pendek menunjuk kearah 2. 'Tinggal _sepuluh menit lagi, dan aku bisa pulang menuju kasur kesayanganku,_' pikirku.

Oiya, sepertinya aku belum memperkenalkan diri. Perkenalkan namaku KyuHyun, Cho KyuHyun. Saat ini aku duduk di kelas XI IPA 1 di SM High School , sebuah sekolah yang sangat terkenal di Seoul. suka bermain basket, suka menolong orang, tidak peduli dengan pendapat orang yang tidak aku kenal, dan rajin menabung, haha. Bangga? Tentu saja. Sejak SMP aku sudah berfikir akan meneruskan kuliahku ke luar kota, jadi aku harus berhemat-hemat mulai dari sekarang. Hei.. hei kuberitahu ya bukannya pamer atau sombong, tapi aku juga terkenal di kalangan perempuan loh, karena kata mereka penampilanku yang keren dengan rambut berwarna coklat yang bergelombang, wajah tampan dan kulitku yang seputih susu. Tinggi badanku yang mencapai 185 cm dan permainan basketku yang keren juga menjadi nilai plus ku . Itu kata teman-temanku. Aku sih senang – senang aja. Mm… sepertinya ada yang kelupaan. Aku mempunyai sahabat sejak kecil, kami bersahabat dari kelas 2 SD. Sejak saat itu entah ada sihir apa kita selalu sekelas hingga sekarang dan semakin lama semakin dekat hingga menjadi sahabat.

Namanya Sungmin, Lee Sungmin. Dari namanya kalian sudah pasti tahu kalau dia itu namja, kan? Sungmin itu adalah namja yang sangat manis seperti seorang yeoja. Bingung? Well, dia mempunyai kulit yang putih, mata berwarna cokelat yang bulat, bentuk wajah oval, rambut berwarna hitam sepunggung, tinggi badan yang hanya 170 cm, bibir berbentuk huruf M yang selalu tertawa setiap aku bercanda dan yang membuatnya terlihat seperti yeoja adalah dari barang-barang yang ia pakai. Sungmin sangat suka memakai pakaian berwarna merah muda atau pink. Warna kesukaannya pun adalah warna pink. Semua barang-barang miliknya berwarna pink, kebalikan dari barang-barangku yang semuanya berwarna gelap.

Seperti sekarang, ia memakai sepatu berwarna pink, jam tangan pink, tas pink, sampai handband berwarna pink bergambar 'Love' di pergelangan tangannya. Sepertinya ia selalu memakai handband itu kemanapun. Saat kutanya alasannya, dia hanya menjawab kalau handband itu pemberian seseorang. Cemburu? Tidak suka? Mungkin saja. Soalnya entah sejak kapan aku mulai merasa bahwa aku menyukai Sungmin, bukan tapi aku mencintai Sungmin. Dan perasaan ini semakin lama semakin berkembang. Bisa dibilang dialah cinta pertamaku. Mungkin saja ini terdengar _cheesy_ tapi aku sangat senang ketika melihatnya tersenyum dan tertawa karenaku, saat dia memarahiku ketika aku sedang terluka, saat dia mengejekku dan menggodaku, saat dia melihatku dengan mata cokelatnya itu, seakan organ tubuhku meleleh di dalam tanpa kusadari.

Aku tau ini salah. Tidak sepantasnya aku yang notabene seorang namja mencintai seseorang yang ber-gender sama denganku. Tapi, bukankah cinta tidak memandang gender manusia? Jadi biarlah perasaan ini aku pendam sendiri. Aku tidak mau persahabatanku dengan Sungmin menjadi hancur hanya karena perasaanku ini. Dengan ia yang selalu berada disampingku, tersenyum dan tertawa padaku, itu sudah lebih dari cukup buatku. Cinta tidak harus memiliki bukan?

'Pluk' . Tiba-tiba aku merasakan sesuatu menyentuh dahiku dan setelah kulihat ternyata itu penghapus yang dilempar guruku padaku. "Ya! Cho Kyuhyun, kenapa kau melamun pada saat jam pelajaran?" Rupanya secara tak sengaja ternyata aku melamun memikirkan Sungmin hingga akhirnya Kim Seosaengnim melemparku dengan penghapus. Cepat – cepat aku meminta maaf pada Kim Seosaengnim dan mulai membaca secara sembarang buku Sosiologi yang ada di depanku. Kudengar teman-teman sekelas masih menertawakan kebodohanku, tentu saja Sungmin juga termasuk tetapi ia langsung berbalik sambil menggelengkan kepala. Aaaah.. malu sekali!

KRIIIIIIIIIING

Akhirnya bel pulang berbunyi. Setelah berdoa aku langsung menuju tempat duduk Sungmin yang berada di baris kedua dari kanan dan kedua dari depan, cukup jauh dariku yang berada di baris paling kiri dan ketiga dari belakang dan langsung menuju tempat parkir sekolah. Kami sudah terbiasa seperti ini, dengan mengantar jemput Sungmin maksudnya. Rumah kami pun hanya berbeda 1 blok. Setelah mengantar Sungmin ke rumahnya, aku langsung menuju rumahku.

Setelah sampai di rumah aku langsung membuka pintu dan menuju kamarku. Rumahku tidak besar tetapi juga tidak kecil karena kami hanya keluarga sederhana. Sepertinya Appa dan Noona-ku, Cho Ahra belum pulang. Well, keluargaku terdiri dari 1 Appa, 2 Umma, 1 anak laki – laki dan 1 anak perempuan yaitu Noona-ku. Bingung kenapa aku punya 2 Umma? Sebenarnya yang tinggal bersamaku ini adalah Umma tiriku.

Appa mencari istri lagi 3 tahun setelah Appa menceraikan Umma asliku lebih tepatnya 2 tahun yang lalu. Sejak berpisah, Umma pindah ke luar kota dan meninggalkanku yang saat itu masih berumur 12 tahun dan Noona yang berumur 15 tahun. Aku akan tetap mencintai Umma asliku dibandingkan yang lain meskipun mereka sudah berpisah. Hubunganku dengan Appa dan Umma tiriku bisa dibilang cukup buruk. Seringkali aku bertengkar dengan Appa tentang banyak hal. Sikapku bisa dibilang berubah sejak Appa dan Umma memutusan untuk bercerai. Tetapi aku lebih terpukul saat Appa menikahi wanita lain, tanpa meminta izin padaku dan Noona. Seringkali Umma tiriku meminta perhatian padaku tetapi aku selalu mengacuhkannya. Aku tahu kalau aku pasti telah melukai perasaannya tapi aku tidak peduli. Berbeda denganku, Noona telah menerima kehadiran wanita itu untuk menggantikan Umma asliku. Bahkan, Noona memanggil wanita itu dengan sebutan Umma.

Aaaah… rasanya memikirkan hal itu lagi membuat kepalaku menjadi pusing. Cepat – cepat aku menuju tempat tidur lalu menutup mata dan melupakan semuanya tanpa mempedulikan seragam sekolah yang sejak tadi belum kulepas. Namun beberapa menit kemudian ketenanganku terusik dengan ketukan di pintu kamarku. "Kyu, kamu sudah pulang. Sudah makan siang? Kalau belum Umma bisa buatkan makanan kesukaanmu." Tuh kan, dia mencoba mencari perhatianku lagi, tapi tetap saja takkan ada yang mangalahkan Umma-ku. "Sudah. Sudahlah aku mau tidur! Jangan ganggu aku!" kataku kepadanya dengan sedikit membentak. Tak lama kemudian terdengar derap kaki mulai menjauh dari kamarku yang terdapat di lantai 2 ini.

Haaah.. lama – lama ternyata mulai bosan juga, akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk mengirim SMS ke Sungmin untuk bertemu di tempat rahasia kami. Tidak apa apa dong, toh kita tak punya tugas dan tes yang perlu dipusingkan untuk hanya sekedar berkumpul. Tak lama kemudian terdapat jawaban 'Ok!' dari Sungmin. Aku langsung bergegas berganti baju dan langsung menuju ke tempat persembunyian kami. Hehe.. keren kan, kami punya tempat persembunyian? Sebenarnya tempat ini tidak sengaja kami temukan saat aku dan Sungmin yang saat itu masih kelas 5 SD iseng-iseng pergi ke bukit belakang sekolah yang katanya angker. Takut sih awalnya, tapi setelah ditelusuri ternyata ada pemandangan yang sangat indah di dalamnya. Disana terdapat padang bunga cosmos yang rimbun dan ada sungai kecil yang mengalir menyusuri bukit, disana juga ada gua yang tidak terlalu besar yang biasa kutempati bersama Sungmin. Di dalam gua itu telah ada beberapa barang kami untuk menjadi persiapan kalau-kalau kami ingin kabur. Seringkali saat aku bertengkar hebat dengan Appa, aku memutuskan untuk kabur bersama Sungmin ke gua kami ini dan bermalam disana. Memikirkan bermalam bersama Sungmin membuatku merasa tidak nyaman. Sejak perasaanku terhadapnya mulai berkembang menjadi cinta ditambah dengan hormon remaja yang mulai menyiksaku, aku tak bisa merasa nyaman bila berada di dekatnya.

Setelah aku sampai disana, ternyata Sungmin sudah menungguku di depan gua. Siang ini ia terlihat sangat manis dengan kaos berwarna pink bergambar kelinci, serta celana jeans ketat selutut yang juga berwarna pink. Aku langsung menghampirinya dan mengajaknya duduk bersama di padang bunga cosmos.

"Ya Kyu! Ada apa memanggilku kemari? Kangen padaku, eoh?" katanya sambil menggodaku.

"Ne, aku sangat kangen padamu sampai-sampai aku terus memikirkanmu di rumah sekalipun." Itu jawabanku? Tentu saja tidak, aku masih belum cukup berani mengungkapkannya. Tetapi aku malah menjawab, "Tentu saja tidak. Siapa yang akan merindukan kelinci jelek seperti dirimu, eoh?" Mau tau kenapa aku memanggilnya kelinci jelek? Itu karena dia sangat menyukai kelinci, ia bahkan pernah menirukan semua gerak-gerik kelinci peliharaannya.

Kulihat ia mengerucutkan bibirnya. Lucu sekali, rasanya ingin kucubit pipinya dan pada akhirnya kulakukan juga. Sampai ia meringis kesakitan dan memukul lenganku baru aku melepas cubitanku.

"Dasar evil! Lalu, untuk apa kau memanggilku?" Dan evil? Katanya sih itu karena sifatku yang seperti iblis, makanya ia memberiku panggilan evil. "Tidak ada apa-apa kok. Aku hanya ingin pergi saja kesini sambil merusak acara ritualmu yaitu tidur siang sampai malam. Haha." Kataku sambil sedikit mengacak rambutnya. Dengan hanya melihatnya seperti ini saja sudah dapat mengangkat sedikit beban di hatiku. "Huh dasar! Yasudahlah, lagipula ada yang ingin kuceritakan padamu." Katanya sambil tersenyum. Aku pun mengernyitkan dahi. Ia pun bersuara lagi, "Sepertinya aku menyukai seseorang."

JEGLEERRR!

Rasanya ada petir di hatiku seiring dengan perasaan was-was yang menghampiri. Akhirnya aku pun bertanya, " Siapa?" Sungmin dengan Out of Characternya mulai blushing! "Ciri-cirinya saja ya? Dia baik, suka menolong, putih, hidung mancung, rambutnya berwarna coklat. Udah kan?" Wajahku mulai mencerah. Okeeeee, sepertinya aku mengenali orang yang Sungmin maksud itu, yang sepertinya adalah diriku sendiri. Boleh dong kepedean sedikit, secara aku temannya sejak kecil dan kemungkinan itu ada. Jadi dengan bodoh dan pedenya aku pun menunjuk diriku sendiri, "Aku?"

Sungmin pun _facepalm_ beberapa detik sebelum tertawa keras. Sangat keras sampai – sampai ia menangis karena saking kerasnya ia tertawa. "HAHAHAHAHA! Cho Kyuhyun! Kalau ngelawak jangan sekarang dong. Aku jadi haha gak bisa berhenti hihihi ketawa nih." Katanya sambil mengelap matanya dengan handbandnya. "Jadi bukan aku?" dengan bodohnya aku pun bertanya lagi.

Sungmin yang sepertinya sudah mengendalikan diri mulai menjawab, "Ya bukan lah! Aku masih normal, pabbo! Maksudku itu Sunny, teman sekelas kita. Dia baik, wajahnya imut, perhatian dan ternyata dia itu pintar memasak loh, terus bla… bla.. bla.." Kata – kata Sungmin terasa menghilang sedikit demi sedikit. Tak ada lagi yang ingin kudengarkan. Ternyata benar, Sungmin masih normal. Dia bukan seorang gay sepertiku. Semuanya sudah pasti. Sudah pasti kalau… aku tidak mungkin bisa bersamanya.

NORMAL POV

Sungmin mulai menyadari bahwa Kyuhyun sedari tadi hanya diam dan akhirnya menghentikan perkataannya. "Ya! Kyu, kok diam sih? Seharusnya kamu senang dong. Aku dengar-dengar dia belum punya pacar loh, siapa tahu dia suka sama aku kan? Aku kan tampan, keren, baik, dan perhatian hehe… Ya! Cho Kyuhyun! Hoi evil." Heran dengan sikap Kyuhyun yang aneh, Sungmin pun menepuk bahu pria berambut coklat ikal itu sampai akhirnya Kyuhyun menggumamkan sesuatu yang tak bisa didengar oleh Sungmin. "Apa sih Kyu? Aku tadi gak deng-…"

"COBA KAU DIAM! BAGAIMANA MUNGKIN AKU BISA SENANG KALAU… kalau… Arrrgh sudahlah!" tanpa sadar Kyuhyun pun membentak Sungmin. Sungmin yang kaget dengan bentakan Kyuhyun pun terdiam. Mereka berdua terlarut dalam pikiran mereka masing – masing. Sungmin masih sangat terkejut dan tidak percaya, karena ini adalah pertama kalinya Kyuhyun membentak Sungmin. Selama mereka bersama sejak kecil, Kyuhyun selalu bersikap lembut terhadapnya meskipun terkadang pria itu masih menggodanya, tetapi semarah apapun Kyuhyun terhadap Sungmin, ia tidak pernah sekalipun membentaknya. '_Sepertinya keadaan mulai berubah.'_

Keheningan yang terjadi selama beberapa menit itu akhirnya dipecahkan oleh Kyuhyun yang langsung berdiri dari posisi duduknya. "Lebih baik kita pulang. Maaf sudah membentakmu tadi. Sampai jumpa nanti." Kyuhyun pun pergi dari tempat tersebut menuju rumahnya diikuti oleh Sungmin beberapa menit kemudian dengan wajah yang bingung dan kecewa. Mereka berdua masih belum mengetahui bahwa 'sampai jumpa nanti' yang dikatakan Kyuhyun masih menunggu lama untuk terjadi.

Sejak kejadian di padang bunga cosmos, Kyuhyun mulai menjauhi Sungmin untuk mengobati rasa sakit hatinya. Sungmin yang tidak mengetahui perasaan Kyuhyun yang sebenarnya, merasa kesal dan kecewa dengan sikap Kyuhyun yang menurutnya sangat kekanak-kanakan. Biasanya Kyuhyun akan menceritakan apapun pada Sungmin meskipun hal itu tidak penting sekalipun. Tapi tidak untuk kali ini, dan hal inilah yang membuat Sungmin kecewa dengan Kyuhyun. Tetapi ia juga tidak ingin memaksa Kyuhyun untuk bercerita, karena Sungmin termasuk orang yang sangat menghormati privasi seseorang. Ia pun membiarkan hal ini terjadi dan menjalani hari seperti biasa. Semakin hari Sungmin dan Sunny semakin dekat. Dimana ada Sungmin pasti disitu juga ada Sunny, begitu pula sebaliknya. Mereka berdua sangat lengket seperti perangko dan sangat sulit untuk dipisahkan. Kyuhyun memilih bersikap tidak peduli meskipun dalam hatinya mulai panas seakan ingin meledak dan mengatakan perasaannya kepada Sungmin sekarang juga. Tetapi Kyuhyun masih memiliki akal sehat, ia lebih memilih diam dan membiarkan Sungmin tidak mengetahui perasaannya. Pria berambut ikal itu tidak ingin merusak hubungannya dengan Sungmin lebih dari ini, yang menurutnya juga sudah sangat buruk. Ia rela melepaskan kebahagiaannya sekalipun jika dapat membuat Sungmin bahagia.

.

To Be Continued

.

.

Annyeong~:D  
White gak mau banyak cincong, White Cuma mau bilang untuk para KyuMin Shipper dan para reader yang baik hati dan tidak sombong #plakk jangan lupa untuk review yaaaa~

Kritik dan Saran juga diterima kok :D

.

.

Don't forget to Review, kamsahamnida


	2. Chapter 2

Cerita sebelumnya...

Entah sejak kapan aku mulai merasa bahwa aku menyukai Sungmin, bukan tapi aku mencintai Sungmin. Aku mencintai sahabatku sendiri, yang memiliki gender yang sama denganku. Dan perasaan ini semakin lama semakin berkembang. Bisa dibilang dialah cinta pertamaku.

"Ada yang ingin kuceritakan padamu." Katanya sambil tersenyum.

Aku pun mengernyitkan dahi.

Ia pun bersuara lagi, "Sepertinya aku menyukai seseorang."

"Aku?"

"Ya bukan lah! Aku masih normal, pabbo!"

Ternyata benar, Sungmin masih normal. Dia bukan seorang gay sepertiku. Semuanya sudah pasti.

Sudah pasti kalau… aku tidak mungkin bisa bersamanya.

**.**

**.**

**Genre : Romance**

**Rate : T**

**Pairing : KyuMin**

**Warning : YAOI, Tidak sesuai EYD, TYPO bertebaran**

**Disclaimer : KyuMin belong to each other**

**.**

**Until Forever**

**.**

**Chapter 2**

**.**

**.**

Happy Reading~

.

.

3 bulan terlewati dengan mudahnya oleh Sungmin, tetapi tidak untuk Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun yang awalnya menjadi pendiam di kelas karena memang cuek, sekarang menjadi semakin pendiam dan lebih suka menyendiri daripada berkumpul dengan teman-temannya yang lain seperti biasa. Ia lebih memilih memfokuskan diri pada tugas dan tes tengah semester yang akan mereka jalani minggu depan untuk mengalihkan pikirannya. Dan baik Sungmin maupun Kyuhyun tidak lagi datang mengunjungi padang cosmos rahasia mereka sesering dulu. Untuk Sungmin, ia terlalu sibuk dengan Sunny yang sekarang menjadi teman barunya. Sedangkan Kyuhyun, ia datang kesana sesekali untuk sekedar menyegarkan pikiran dan kemudian pulang ketika hari mulai menjelang malam.

Seperti hari ini, Kyuhyun pergi menuju padang cosmos setelah baru saja bertengkar dengan Appa-nya padahal ia baru saja pulang sekolah. Perasaan kesal yang akhir-akhir ini dirasakannya akhirnya memuncak dan ia langsung lari dari rumah meninggalkan Appa-nya yang berteriak memanggilnya. Ia terus berlari, hingga kakinya mengantarnya ke bukit belakang sekolah yang dekat dengan pepohonan rimbun. Lelah dengan tenaga dan perasaannya, ia pun memukuli batang pohon besar untuk sekedar meluapkan emosi yang memuncak seiring dengan berjalannya waktu.

Meskipun ada pepatah mengatakan bahwa 'patah hati dapat disembuhkan dengan waktu', Kyuhyun tidak mempercayai itu. _'Bull Shit. Semua itu bull shit!'_ menurutnya. Ia tahu bahwa kenangan akan sulit untuk dilupakan dengan waktu begitu juga dengan perasaan. Begitu sudah menempel di hati akan sangat sulit untuk dilepaskan. Ibaratkan lintah, jika sekali menempel pada kulit manusia, akan sulit dilepaskan.

Setelah tak dapat menahan rasa sakit akibat tangannya yang mulai memar dan mengeluarkan darah, ia pun menghentikan pukulannya dan merosot jatuh ke tanah. Belum cukup, tanah berumput pun juga menjadi luapan emosinya sebelum akhirnya, untuk pertama kali setelah bertahun-tahun sejak kepergian Umma-nya, Kyuhyun menitikkan air mata. Ia bahkan tidak peduli dengan kata – kata bahwa seorang pria tidak boleh menangis. Tetapi, pria juga manusia, bukan? Makhluk Tuhan paling sempurna yang mempunyai akal juga perasaan. Semua makhluk Tuhan itu sama, yang membedakan hanya gender dan ego mereka saja. Dan ego seorang seperti Kyuhyun takkan mudah menangis terkecuali hal itu sangat merasuki perasaan, hati dan pikirannya.

Ia jadi ingat pepatah bahwa 'cinta pertama tak harus menjadi yang terakhir' atau 'cinta pertama tak harus berakhir bahagia'. Well untuk yang satu ini, sepertinya Kyuhyun mempercayainya. Ia akan mencoba perlahan-lahan melupakan perasaannya pada Sungmin dan lebih memilih untuk menjadi sahabat meskipun itu sulit. Ia tidak ingin kehilangan Sungmin seperti ini. Mungkin dengan menjadi sahabat terbaik Sungmin itu sudah lebih dari cukup untuk Kyuhyun. Setelah meredakan air matanya, Kyuhyun pun melanjutkan perjalanannya ke padang bunga cosmos dengan berjalan lesu.

**~~Until Forever~~**

Sementara di Padang bunga cosmos, telah ada Sungmin yang terlihat tidur terlentang di atas rerumputan sambil menutup mata. Mencoba merasakan semilir angin yang mencoba menerbangkan rambutnya dan kaos berwarna biru muda pemberian dari mendiang Ayah tercintanya. Ia tetap diam. Ia ingin, angin membawa semua perasaan sedih dan kehilangan yang dirasakannya. Namja imut ini bingung, apa salahnya sampai ia merasakan kehilangan seperti ini. Selama ini ada Sunny di sampingnya, yeoja yang selama ini disukainya. "Tapi kenapa aku masih merasa kehilangan?" gumam Sungmin.

Oh! Sungmin tahu jawabannya. Hanya satu orang yang selama ini bisa membuatnya khawatir, kesal, dan sedih di saat yang bersamaan, dan orang itu bernama Cho Kyuhyun. Sungmin akan membuat perhitungan pada Kyuhyun karena sudah membuatnya begini. 'Kenapa juga ia menjauhiku, padahal kan kita sahabat sejak kecil. Seharusnya kita itu tidak terpisahkan. Selain itu…' Tiba-tiba saja wajah Kyuhyun yang tersenyum bahagia dan wajah Kyuhyun yang murung terlintas di pikirannya. "Haaaah... meskipun kau menyebalkan… tapi aku merindukanmu. Dasar evil pabbo!" gumamnya terhadap angin.

"Siapa yang kau bilang pabbo itu, hah?" Suara Kyuhyun yang tiba - tiba muncul itu membuat Sungmin kaget dan langsung mengambil posisi duduk dari tidurnya.

"Kyu?"

Melihat ekspresi kaget Sungmin, Kyuhyun tersenyum. "Hei, apa kabar? Tumben kau memakai kaos berwarna biru,"

Tanpa disangka -sangka Sungmin langsung memeluk Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun pun kaget namun tetap membiarkan Sungmin memeluknya dan akhirnya ia pun membalas pelukan Sungmin. "Kemana saja kau, dasar evil pabbo! Aku marah padamu, kau tahu! Kau tiba - tiba saja menjauhiku tanpa sebab. Selama 3 bulan ini, kemana sahabat berhargaku Kyuhyun si Evil pabbo yang dulu? Kembalikan padaku! Cepat kembalikan!" Sungmin mulai meracau tidak jelas memarahi Kyuhyun. Ia sendiri bingung, tubuhnya seakan bergerak sendiri dan refleks langsung memeluk Kyuhyun setelah menyadari keberadaannya. Seakan hal itu adalah hal yang benar untuk dilakukan.

"Mianhae. Jeongmal Mianhae." Kyuhyun pun membalas dengan mengeratkan pelukannya pada Sungmin. '_Ya, begini lebih baik. Jauh lebih baik'_. "

Baik, aku maafkan. Asal kau tidak seperti itu lagi saja," kata Sungmin.

Setelah berpelukan beberapa menit akhirnya mereka pun menuju gua untuk mengobrol dan bercanda seperti dulu. Sungmin bisa tertawa lepas lagi tanpa beban. Dan Kyuhyun… bisa tertawa lagi.

"Haha… iya ya. Mereka gila, sudah begitu tetap dipaksain lagi. Hahaha" Sungmin masih tertawa sampai mengeluarkan air mata sementara Kyuhyun yang melihatnya pun ikut tertawa tapi tidak sehisteris Sungmin.

"Sudah… sudah tertawanya. Nanti kalau kebanyakan tertawa malamnya nanti nangis loh. Udah mau jam 6 sore. Ayo ikut aku, aku tadi menemukan pemandangan yang bagus, kamu pasti suka."

Kyuhyun pun menarik pergelangan tangan Sungmin menuju atas tebing yang ternyata tidak jauh dari padang bunga cosmos. Di atas tebing dapat terlihat hampir seluruh kota dan pepohonannya, juga laut yang menampilkan sunset disertai juga langit yang berwarna cokelat keemasan dan burung – burung yang sedang bermigrasi. Sungmin yang sedang sibuk mengagumi pemandangan di depannya, tidak mengetahui kalau dari tadi Kyuhyun memperhatikannya sambil tersenyum. _'Yup! ternyata seperti ini memang yang terbaik. Bisa melihat senyum bahagianya sudah cukup untukku.'_

Setelah sembuh dari kekagumannya, Sungmin berbalik untuk bertanya pada Kyuhyun dan menghampirinya . "Kyu! Kapan kau menemukan tempat ini? Tadi itu keren banget, sumpah! Ada sunset, terus kotanya, terus pohonnya, langitnya… Aaargh, coba tadi aku bawa kame... Kyu? Kyuhyun?" Perkataannya terputus setelah menyadari bahwa Kyuhyun terus menatapnya dalam dengan sangat lembut. Sungmin yang tidak mengerti memutuskan untuk ikut menatap Kyuhyun.

Tak terasa wajah Kyuhyun maju perlahan – lahan mencoba mendekati bola mata cokelat itu. Sampai akhirnya bibir Kyuhyun menyentuh lembut bibir Sungmin. Sungmin pun terkejut, namun akhirnya ia menyerah dan membiarkannya. Setelah beberapa saat, Kyuhyun menjauhkan wajahnya dari Sungmin. Wajahnya sudah sangat memerah. Untung saja langit sudah mulai gelap jadi tidak dapat terlihat oleh Sungmin. Sedangkan keadaan wajah Sungmin juga tidak kalah merahnya dengan wajah Kyuhyun.

Setelah beberapa menit kemudian, keheningan dipecahkan oleh deheman yang lumayan keras dari Kyuhyun. "Ehem… Um… Sepertinya sudah waktunya pulang ya. Cepat gih pulang, daripada nanti kau dimarahi Umma-mu lagi. Aku tidak pulang jadi aku tidur di gua aja," kata Kyuhyun dengan suara yang sangat gugup.

Sungmin yang masih terkejut cuma menganggukkan kepalanya dan pergi dari tempat itu menuju rumahnya. Kyuhyun yang sudah memastikan Sungmin pulang akhirnya menghela nafas lega. Kyuhyun masih gugup atas tindakannya sendiri tadi yang men… men… men… Arrgh pokoknya itulah. Ia pun kembali ke dalam gua dan tidur di sana.

Dalam hatinya, ia sangat senang bahwa ciuman pertamanya yaitu bersama cinta pertamanya.

.

.

Di lain pihak, Sungmin yang ada di kamar terus memegang dada dan bibirnya secara bersamaan.

"Tadi… Kyu men… men… AAARGH! Pokoknya itulah! Tapi kenapa? Berarti first kiss-ku sama Kyuhyun dong. Terus kenapa sih dengan jantungku ini? Berdebar terus dari tadi. Apa aku sakit ya?" Sungmin memegang kedua pipinya yang merah merona.

"Hangat. Haaa~h aku pasti sakit. Lebih baik aku tidur." Akhirnya Sungmin pun langsung tertidur dengan perasaan yang bercampur aduk.

**~~Until Forever~~**

Hubungan Sungmin dan Kyuhyun semakin lama semakin membaik, tidak satupun dari mereka yang mempermasalahkan ciuman mereka di atas tebing saat itu. Bahkan mereka semakin dekat dari pada yang dulu. Sungmin dan Kyuhyun bahkan belajar bersama di gua saat pulang sekolah untuk persiapan tes nanti. Sekarang dimana ada Sungmin pasti disitu ada Kyuhyun. Sunny tetap dekat dengan Sungmin, meskipun tetap Kyuhyun yang lebih dekat dengan Sungmin.

Dan sekarang, sepulang tes tengah semester yang terakhir, Sungmin dan Kyuhyun pergi ke padang cosmos hanya untuk berkumpul sambil membawa makanan untuk merayakan berakhirnya tes yang telah menyiksa mereka berdua.

"Kyu, bisa tidak… kamu baikan sama Appa-mu? Kalian kan Ayah dan anak, masa berkelahi terus." bujuk Sungmin.

"Malas. Aku nggak mau membahas itu lagi." balas Kyuhyun.

"Haaah… ya sudahlah, tapi kamu masih beruntung, Kyu. Appa-mu masih ada disini. Sedangkan Appa-ku? Setidaknya kamu masih bisa minta maaf, kamu masih bisa bilang sayang ke dia, kamu masih bisa mendapatkan kasih sayangnya, meskipun terkadang Appa-mu memang keras padamu. Tapi kamu masih beruntung, Appa-mu masih ada di sisimu, Kyu. Jangan menyia-nyiakan yang sudah jadi karunia Tuhan. Ada saatnya nanti kau menyesal dan betapa kau merindukan saat – saat ini." jelas Sungmin panjang lebar dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca.

Kyuhyun yang tidak tega akhirnya menyerah sambil mendengus kecil, "Baiklah, akan kucoba." Sungmin yang mendengar hal itu langsung ceria.

"Jinjja?" Kyuhyun hanya menganggukan kepala dengan lemas.

"Yeey! Oiya, gimana menurutmu kalau aku mengungkapkan perasaanku ke Sunny besok di café dekat sekolah? Gimana?" Kyuhyun yang memang sudah merelakan Sungmin, akhirnya mengatakan itu hal bagus bahkan lebih cepat lebih baik, dengan senyum palsu terbaiknya. Tapi tentu saja Sungmin tidak menyadari hal itu. Ia dan Kyuhyun terus mengobrol dan bercanda sampai malam tiba.

.

.

Besoknya sepulang sekolah, sesuai rencana Sungmin mengajak Sunny ke café dekat sekolah yang bernama _Sapphire Blue Café_. Sungmin memulai obrolan dengan basa basi dan candaan yang akan membuat mereka tertawa kemudian Sungmin akan mengacak rambut Sunny dengan pelan. Sepertinya hal itu mulai menjadi kebiasaan Sungmin untuk mengacak rambut Sunny, sejak mereka menjadi dekat.

Setelah mengumpulkan semua keberaniannya Sungmin bertanya, "Sunny, umm… Kira – kira ada namja yang lagi kamu suka gak?" Sambil meminum Mocca Blast-nya, Sunny menjawab, "Memangnya ada apa, Oppa?"

"Nggak apa apa kok. Aku cuma penasaran aja. Um… kalau menurutmu secara pribadi, aku orangnya seperti apa?" _'Aaaaah… akhirnya aku bilang juga.'_

"Hum? Ummm… Oppa itu imut, lucu, baik, perhatian, terus Oppa juga mirip banget dengan Oppa-ku yang ada di New York. Setiap melihat Oppa aku jadi teringat Oppa-ku, habis aku kangen banget sama dia. Makanya aku sangat senang bisa dekat dengan Oppa. Mianhae aku sudah membuat Oppa risih dengan aku yang terus mendekati Oppa. Jeongmal Mianhae" jelas Sunny merasa bersalah.

"Mmmh… Oh… nggak apa-apa kok. Aku… umm… oiya, Oppa ada janji sama Kyuhyun sebentar lagi. Umm… Mianhae, Sunny. Oppa duluan, ya."

Setelah itu dengan berat hati Sungmin meninggalkan _Café_ tersebut sambil menahan air mata yang sudah ada di pelupuk matanya agar tidak jatuh. Sambil berjalan cepat Sungmin menuju padang cosmos, tempat dmana ia bisa dengan puas meluapkan emosinya, tempat ia menangis dengan sepuasnya, dan juga disana ada seseorang yang dapat menjadi tumpuan bahu dan dapat menghiburnya di saat – saat seperti ini. Hanya dia. Ya, hanya Kyuhyun yang bisa.

.

.

Di perjalanan dari padang cosmos, Kyuhyun sedang berjalan lesu.

'Sepertinya aku memang tidak bisa untuk bersama dengan Sungmin. Dia kelihatan sangat bahagia saat bersamanya. Aku tak bisa merebut itu darinya. Sepertinya aku memang akan menjadi sahabatnya aja selamanya.' Pikirnya.

Saat ingin menyeberang, Kyuhyun tidak mengetahui bahwa lampu lalu lintas yang menandakan untuk berjalan mulai berkedip. Ia juga tidak menyadari ada mobil yang berkecepatan tinggi yang sedang menuju ke arahnya.

Sungmin yang sedari tadi berjalan menuju padang cosmos, sambil terisak akhirnya sampai di perempatan jalan dekat sekolah. Saat ia melihat ke seberang, ia melihat Kyuhyun yang sedang berjalan dengan lesu sambil menunduk ke bawah. Rupanya, Kyuhyun tidak menyadari adanya mobil sedan putih yang melaju kencang ke arahnya. Sungmin yang melihat hal ini pun panik. Namun…

Terlambat untuk menghentikan kejadian itu.

"KYUHYUUUUUN!"

CKIITTT

BRUAAK

Sungmin berlari menuju Kyuhyun yang sudah tidak sadarkan diri dengan tubuh yang berlumuran darah. Sugmin pun langsung memeluk Kyuhyun dengan erat.

"Kyu! Aku mohon, bangun Kyu! Kau harus bertahan, Kyu! Jangan pergi dulu, please! Waktu itu kau pernah berjanji kalau kita akan meninggal sama-sama, Kyu! Hiks… hiks…!" Sungmin langsung mengambil ponselnya untuk menghubungi ambulans.

"Hiks… Hiks… tolong kirimkan 1 ambulans ke perempatan dekat SM High School. CEPAT!" Sungmin langsung menutup ponselnya, dan memeluk Kyuhyun dengan sangat erat sambil terisak.

Tak ingin lagi. Tak ingin lagi ia kehilangan orang yang ia sayangi untuk kedua kalinya. Sudah cukup Appa-nya yang pergi ke Surga dengan tenang, ia tidak ingin Kyuhyun juga pergi kesana dan meninggalkannya sendirian.

Ia tidak mau merasakan hal itu lagi…

'_Kyu, aku mohon bertahanlah. Jangan tinggalkan aku,'_

**.**

**.**

To Be Continued

Annyeong~:D

White kembali~ , Fyuuh akhirnya chap 2 update juga :D Mianhae klo ceritanya jadi makin hancur, maklum sebentar lagi White mau semesteran, jadi harus belajar giat #alasan –curcol

Langsung aja, White mau balas review yang masuk dulu deh :D

**YuraELF**: Ne, White gak bakal pernah berhenti untuk menulis kok #smirk Gomawo udah review, mind to RnR again? :)

**chiikyumin** : Ne, udah White tulis pair KyuMin kok di summary-nya. Gomawo atas sarannya :) gomawo juga review nya, mind to RnR again? :)

**reaRelf** : haha..EvilKyu disini emang sengaja White buat menderita, sekali-kali suami White ini emang harus di buat menderita :D #dirajam sparkyu Gomawo review nya, mind to RnR again? :)

**ayachi casey** : haha Minnie emang belum sadar aja klo dia lebih cocok jadi Uke nya Kyu :D Ne, gomawo ya review nya, mind to RnR again? :)

**Song HyoRa137** : ah Mianhae, White salah ketik tinggi mereka berdua, maklum White ngetiknya pas malam-malam dan kapasitas mata udah sisa 5 watt #digantung :D gomawo atas sarannya ^,^ gomawo juga review nya, mind to RnR again? :)

**NiMin Shippers** : Ne, gomawo atas sarannya yaa :) untuk chap 2 ini udah White kasih pembatas kok :) Mian klo alurnya kecepatan, maklum ide nya dadakan, hehe #dibakar Sunny juga bias White loh #ga nanya. Gomawo ya review nya, mind to RnR again? :)

**Park Min Rin** : ah ne, mianhae. White emang salah ketik tinggi mereka berdua. Mau di edit lagi, gak ada waktu :D #bilang aja malas. Gomawo yaa review nya, mind to RnR again? :)

Akhirnya selesai juga sesi membalas review nya :D White gak nyangka, fic abal ini mendapat sambutan yang baik. Gomawo buat yang udah baca, ngereview, nge fav dan juga nge follow fic abal White ini :)

Semoga chap 2 ini tidak mengecewakan para reader, dan jangan lupa juga review nya yaa.

Kamsahamnida ^^


	3. Chapter 3

Cerita Sebelumnya

"_Tadi… Kyu men… men… AAARGH! Pokoknya itulah! Tapi kenapa? Berarti first kiss-ku sama Kyuhyun dong. Terus kenapa sih dengan jantungku ini? Berdebar terus dari tadi. Apa aku sakit ya?"_

_Oiya, gimana menurutmu kalau aku mengungkapkan perasaanku ke Sunny besok di café dekat sekolah? Gimana?"_

"_Sunny, umm… Kira – kira ada namja yang lagi kamu suka gak?" _

"_Memangnya ada apa, Oppa?"_

"_Nggak apa apa kok. Aku cuma penasaran aja. Um… kalau menurutmu secara pribadi, aku orangnya seperti apa?" _

'_Aaaaah… akhirnya aku bilang juga.'_

'_Sepertinya aku memang tidak bisa untuk bersama dengan Sungmin. Dia kelihatan sangat bahagia saat bersamanya. Aku tak bisa merebut itu darinya. Sepertinya aku memang akan menjadi sahabatnya aja selamanya.'_

"_KYUHYUUUUUN!"_

_CKIITTT _

_BRUAAK_

_Sungmin berlari menuju Kyuhyun yang sudah tidak sadarkan diri dengan tubuh yang berlumuran darah. Sugmin pun langsung memeluk Kyuhyun dengan erat._

_Tak ingin lagi. Tak ingin lagi ia kehilangan orang yang ia sayangi untuk kedua kalinya. Sudah cukup Appa-nya yang pergi ke Surga dengan tenang, ia tidak ingin Kyuhyun juga pergi kesana dan meninggalkannya sendirian. _

_Ia tidak mau merasakan hal itu lagi…_

'_Kyu, aku mohon bertahanlah. Jangan tinggalkan aku,'_

**.**

**.**

**Genre : Romance**

**Rate : T**

**Pairing : KyuMin**

**Warning : YAOI, Tidak sesuai EYD, TYPO bertebaran**

**Disclaimer : KyuMin belong to each other**

**.**

**Until Forever**

**.**

**Chapter 3**

**.**

**.**

Happy Reading~

.

.

Setelah ambulans datang, Kyuhyun pun dimasukkan ke dalam ambulans dan langsung dibawa ke rumah sakit terdekat. Disana, Kyuhyun langsung dibawa ke ruang UGD untuk ditangani oleh dokter. Sungmin hanya bisa menunggu dan berdoa untuk keselamatan orang yang berharga baginya.

Tak lama kemudian, muncul seorang pria yang berumur sekitar 40-an yang tengah berlari dengan terburu-buru ke arah Sungmin.

Pria itu adalah Ayah Kyuhyun. Meskipun ia dan Kyuhyun sering bertengkar, tetapi dalam hatinya ia sangat menyayangi Kyuhyun. Ia hanya tidak tahan dengan sifat Kyuhyun yang sangat keras kepala sehingga terkadang menimbulkan pertengkaran di antara mereka.

Ayah Kyuhyun langsung bergegas pulang dari kantornya dan menuju rumah sakit setelah Sungmin menelponnya dan memberitahukan tentang kecelakaan yang menimpa Kyuhyun. Tetapi ia yakin, kalau Kyuhyun adalah namja yang mempunyai pendirian yang kuat, ia pasti selamat.

'_Kau pasti kuat, Anakku. Kau harus selamat, Kyu.'_

.

.

Selama berjam-jam mereka menunggu Kyuhyun di ruang tunggu UGD. Sungmin sama sekali tidak berniat ingin pulang ataupun pergi dari situ walaupun hanya untuk makan atau mengganti bajunya yang berlumuran darah Kyuhyun.

"Sebaiknya kau pulang, Minnie. Umma-mu pasti sangat khawatir." Ayah Kyuhyun pun mulai angkat bicara karena merasa kasihan dengan keadaan Sungmin yang sangat kelelahan.

"Ahniyo, Ahjussi. Aku akan terus menunggu Kyuhyun disini, bahkan sampai besok pun aku sanggup." jawab Sungmin dengan lemas dan wajah yang sangat pucat karena seharian ini ia belum ada makan sedikitpun.

"Tapi kau harus pulang, Min. Kau belum makan seharian ini dan aku yakin jika Kyuhyun disini, ia pasti akan menyeretmu pulang untuk makan dan berganti baju. Kyuhyun tidak ingin kau sakit, Min. Ia sedang berjuang mempertahankan nyawanya di dalam sana untuk kita semua. Ia pasti sangat mengkhawatirkanmu. Kau tidak ingin membuatnya sedih karena mengkhawatirkanmu, kan?"

Setelah berfikir sejenak, akhirnya Sungmin menuruti permintaan Ayah Kyuhyun dan pulang menuju rumahnya dengan diantar oleh Ayah Kyuhyun.

~~Until Forever~~

Sudah 2 minggu lamanya, Kyuhyun masih tidak sadarkan diri di ruang perawatan. Kata dokter, ia mengalami gegar otak akibat benturan dengan mobil sedan yang menabraknya dan kemungkinan besar, ia akan kehilangan sebagian ingatannya untuk sementara waktu dan juga beberapa luka memar di sekujur tubuhnya. Sungmin dengan penuh kesabaran dan perhatian, menemani Kyuhyun setiap harinya hingga jam besuk habis. Tidak banyak yang bisa ia lakukan selain bercerita tentang kesehariannya selama 2 minggu ini yang tanpa ditemani oleh Kyuhyun.

"Hei, Kyu. Evil pabbo, tengik, jelek! Cepat bangun, pabboya! Kau terlihat jelek sekali memakai baju rumah sakit dan perban di kepalamu itu. Aku merindukanmu, kau tau. Sekarang padang cosmos kita menjadi sepi kalau tak ada kau. Masa aku hanya sendirian disana? Tidak seru tau! Pokoknya, aku akan membuat perhitungan padamu saat kau sadar nanti dan juga karena kau sudah membuatku cemas. Makanya cepatlah bangun, Kyu. Temani aku disin. Kita pergi ke padang cosmos berdua dan melihat sunset dari atas tebing lagi." Sungmin memaksakan senyum di depan Kyuhyun sambil memegang tangan Kyuhyun, agar terlihat kuat.

Tetapi meskipun begitu, ia tetap tidak dapat menghentikan air mata yang mulai membasahi kedua pipi chubby nya ini. "Hiks… Hiks… Cepat bangun bodoh. Hiks…"

Kyuhyun yang walaupun dalam keadaan tidak sadarkan diri, masih dapat mendengar tangisan Sungmin dan ia tidak suka ketika mengetahui bahwa namja imut yang dicintainya ini menangis. Saat mereka kecil, jika Sungmin menangis, ia pasti akan berbuat sesuatu yang bisa menghibur Sungmin. Meskipun hal memalukan sekalipun. Dan ia merasa bersalah, kali ini ia membuat Sungmin menangis karena dirinya dan ia tidak dapat berbuat apa-apa.

Ingin rasanya ia bangun dan menghapus air matanya dan menggantinya dengan senyuman. Ia ingin bangun. Ia tidak ingin tidur lagi. Ia harus bangun dan menemani Sungmin, agar namja imut ini tidak menangis lagi. Ia harus bangun. Ia harus bangun!

Sungmin yang masih memegang tangan Kyuhyun, terkejut ketika jari telunjuk Kyuhyun bergerak. Tak lama kemudian, kelopak mata Kyuhyun sedikit demi sedikit terbuka dan menampilkan kedua mata onyx nya yang kelihatan sayu.

"Kyu! Kau sudah sadar. Kalau begitu biar aku panggilkan dokter," Saat ia ingin pergi memanggil dokter, tangan Kyuhyun langsung memegang pergelangan tangannya dan mencegahnya untuk pergi.

"Tidak perlu. Kau temani aku disini, panggil dokternya nanti saja. Ngomong-ngomong kenapa aku bisa ada di sini? Seingatku kita masih ada di padang cosmos dan kau akan menyatakan perasaanmu pada Sunny. Apa yang terjadi?"

"Ya! Kyu! Kalau bertanya satu-satu, pabbo!"

"Hehe, mianhae, Min. Tapi aku mohon, jawab pertanyaanku yang tadi, Min."

"Kau kecelakaan, pabbo! Kau tidak melihat ada mobil yang melaju kencang ke arahmu ketika kau sedang berjalan. Untung saja aku ada di situ, jadi aku bisa secepatnya menelepon ambulans. Kau tau, kau sudah membolos sekolah selama 2 minggu. Jadi tidak ada yang membantu mengerjakan PR-ku lagi. Dan soal Sunny. Haaah… ia hanya menganggapku sebagai Oppa-nya. Dan anehnya, entah kenapa hatiku tidak terlalu sakit mengenai penolakannya. Aku malah lebih mengkhawatirkanmu yang tidak sadarkan diri di rumah sakit selama 2 minggu ini. Kau kan sahabatku. Jadi tentu saja aku akan sangat khawatir kalau terjadi sesuatu yang buruk padamu. Lain kali perhatikan lampu lalu lintas, apa kau sangat bodoh sampai-sampai tidak bisa melihatnya? Hah? Jawab aku! Kau ini…" omel Sungmin panjang lebar yang membuat kepala Kyuhyun pusing karena mendengarnya.

"Ne ne, aish kau cerewet sekali, Min."

"Ya! Dasar Evil, ini semua demi kebaikanmu."

"Ne, mianhae. Lagian aku cuma kecelakaan kecil, Min. Lukaku juga nggak terlalu parah, namja tampan dan kuat sepertiku nggak akan meninggal hanya karena kecelakaan ini, Minnie." goda Kyuhyun.

"Ya! Dasar Evil narsis, kau bisa saja meninggal tau!"

"Hahaha, aku nggak akan meninggal sebelum aku bisa menepati janjiku padamu, Min"

"Yup! Awas saja kalau kau ingkar janji,"

"Ne ne, kelinci jelek."

"Ya! Dasar Evil jelek! Rasakan ini! Hahaha," omel Sungmin sambil memukul Kyuhyun dengan guling milik rumah sakit.

"Aw..aw..berhenti Min, hei!"

"Biar saja, ini akibatnya karena sudah mengataiku kelinci jelek, hehehe."

Akhirnya perang bantal pun terjadi selama 1 jam lamanya. Kamar rawat Kyuhyun menjadi sangat berantakan akibat ulah mereka. Mereka berdua terlihat sangat kelelahan, terlihat dari wajah mereka yang penuh dengan peluh dan nafas yang terengah-engah.

Tapi, ada 1 ekspresi lagi yang terpancar di wajah mereka berdua. Yaitu kebahagiaan.

.

.

Sungmin memutuskan untuk menginap di rumah sakit karena ingin menemani Kyuhyun dan kebetulan besok adalah hari libur.

Karena kelelahan akibat perang bantal tersebut, Sungmin pun langsung tertidur dengan lelapnya diranjang kosong sebelahnya, tetapi berbeda dengan Kyuhyun yang saat ini masih terjaga. Ia ingin melihat wajah polos namja imut yang saat ini sedang tertidur. Namja tampan ini terus mengelus dan mengagumi wajah imut dari namja yang dicintainya ini.

Tanpa sadar, Kyuhyun mendekatkan wajahnya pada Sungmin dan mengecup dahinya dengan lembut.

'_Semoga mimpi indah, my lovely Minnie. Saranghae. Jeongmal Saranghae.'_

~~Until Forever~~

Setelah 2 minggu dirawat di rumah sakit, akhirnya Kyuhyun pun bisa keluar dari rumah sakit. Perasaan senang langsung merayapi tubuh Kyuhyun. Ia menyukai hembusan angin dan langit biru khas pagi hari yang langsung menyambutnya begitu keluar dari pintu utama rumah sakit. Ia memang tidak menyukai suasana di rumah sakit. Menurutnya suasana di rumah sakit sangat suram, karena di rumah sakit-lah nyawa sesorang diperjuangkan. Selain itu, ia tidak tahan dengan bau obat-obatan yang terlalu menusuk indera penciumannya.

Dengan senyum yang mengembang, Kyuhyun melangkah keluar dari rumah sakit bersama Sungmin di sampingnya. Biasanya orang yang baru keluar dari rumah sakit akan ditemani oleh orang tuanya, tapi tidak untuk Kyuhyun. Ayahnya tidak dapat menjemputnya karena ia terlalu sibuk dengan pekerjaannya di kantor. Memang, Ayah Kyuhyun akhir-akhir ini sibuk sekali di kantor karena ada sedikit masalah di bagian keuangan perusahaannya, sehingga ia harus menghabiskan banyak waktunya di kantor. Bahkan dalam 2 minggu ini, Ayahnya hanya mengunjunginya kurang lebih 4 kali jika ia mengingat dengan benar.

"Haaah... akhirnya bisa keluar juga. Kebetulan hari ini hari Minggu. Bagaimana kalau kita jalan-jalan, Min?" ajak Kyuhyun.

"Tidak boleh! Kau ini seharusnya istirahat di rumah. Kau juga seharusnya belum keluar dari rumah sakit, karena masih harus menunggu hasil pemeriksaan terakhirmu. Tapi kau malah memaksa. Coba kau lebih memperdulikan kesehatanmu itu. Kata dokter tadi juga kau harus banyak istirahat hari ini, meskipun kau sudah keluar dari rumah sakit. Jadi kau harus tidur dan beristirahat di rumah, mengerti? Kau itu masih….." Kalimat Sungmin selanjutnya tidak terlalu ditanggapi Kyuhyun.

Baru merasakan kebebasan sedikit saja sudah ceramahi panjang lebar oleh Sungmin. Lama-lama ia akan berpikir bahwa Sungmin lebih cocok menjadi Ibunya daripada sahabatnya. Kyuhyun hanya menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal dan memasang wajah bosan.

"… mengerti? Apa – apaan wajah bosanmu itu. Kau tidak senang hah?"

'_Siapa yang akan senang jika di ceramahi panjang lebar seperti itu' _pikir Kyuhyun.

"Ya! Cho Kyuhyun! Kau tidak mendengarkanku?" tanya Sungmin dengan penuh emosi.

"Aku dengar kok, Min. Aku juga senang dengan ceramahmu tadi." jawab Kyuhyun dengan memberikan penekanan pada kata 'ceramah'.

"Ya sudah, ayo kita ke rumahmu. Aku akan memastikan kau tidur, setelah itu aku baru pulang. Ayo!" Tanpa niat untuk mendengar komentar dari Kyuhyun, Sungmin langsung menarik tangan Kyuhyun dan berjalan bersama menuju rumah namja tampan itu.

.

.

Besoknya Kyuhyun tidak masuk sekolah karena ia masih harus banyak-banyak beristirahat. Sekarang sudah jam 9 pagi dan Kyuhyun masih betah berada di kasur sambil bermain game di PSP kesayangannya. Tetapi beberapa menit kemudian, ketentramannya terusik dengan nada dering ponselnya yang menandakan ada telepon masuk. Dengan sedikit perasaan kesal, tanpa melihat siapa yang menelepon ia pun mengangkatnya.

"Nuguseyo?"

"Oh mianhamnida. Apa benar ini nomor ponsel Cho Kyuhyun-_ssi_?" Kyuhyun heran, bagaimana si penelepon ini mengetahui nama lengkapnya.

"Ne, Cho Kyuhyun imnida. Nugu?"

"Oh, saya adalah dokter yang menangani anda saat anda mengalami kecelakaan. Bisakah anda ke rumah sakit sekarang? Saya ingin membicarakan soal hasil pemeriksaan terakhir kepada anda dan orang tua anda. Bisakah anda datang bersama orang tua anda?" Si penelepon yang ternyata adalah dokter yang menangani Kyuhyun bertanya setelah menjelaskan.

"Ne, saya bisa. Tapi Appa saya mungkin tidak bisa datang. Apa itu tidak apa – apa? Saya bisa memberitahukannya nanti setelah ia pulang."

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Bisakah anda datang secepatnya? Ini masalah penting. Kalau begitu saya tutup dulu. Terima kasih." Dan saluran telepon pun terputus.

'_Ada apa ya kira-kira? Sepertinya sangat penting. Apa ada yang aneh dengan hasil pemeriksaannya? Haah..semoga saja hasilnya bagus dan tidak terjadi apa-apa denganku.' _

Kyuhyun pun langsung menyiapkan pakaian dan menuju ke kamar mandi. Tetapi baru selangkah menuju kamar mandi, kepalanya tiba-tiba sakit dan kemudian ada cairan merah kental yang mengalir dari hidungnya. Buru – buru ia menuju ke kamar mandi untuk menghilangkan cairan merah kental atau darah dengan air bersih. Ia tidak mengerti apa yang sedang terjadi padanya dan ia bermaksud untuk menanyakan hal ini pada dokternya nanti.

.

.

10 menit kemudian, ia telah sampai di rumah sakit. Setelah memakirkan motor sport-nya, ia langsung menuju bagian administrasi untuk menanyakan dimana ruangan dokter yang menanganinya saat itu. Setelah mendapatkan informasi dimana ruangan dokter tersebut, Kyuhyun pun langsung bergegas menuju ruangan dokter itu.

Dalam perjalanan kesana, perasaan buruk mulai dirasakan Kyuhyun. Dan sakit kepala yang dirasakannya tadi kembali muncul, tetapi ia mencoba untuk menahannya. Setelah sampai di ruangan dokter tersebut, ia langsung mengetuk pintunya. Setelah ia mendengar kata 'Silahkan masuk' dari dalam ruangan, Kyuhyun pun langsung masuk ke dalam ruangan tersebut.

"Terima kasih telah datang, Cho-_ssi_. Silahkan duduk. Sebenarnya saya ingin membicarakan hal penting ini kepada orang tua anda juga, tetapi sepertinya tidak bisa. Baiklah, saya akan memberitahu anda mengenai-.." Belum selesai dokter tersebut bicara, Kyuhyun langsung memotong ucapan dokter tersebut.

"Tunggu sebentar dokter. Sebenarnya saya ingin bertanya. Tadi saat saya menuju kamar mandi kepala saya tiba-tiba saja menjadi sangat sakit dan kemudian saya ketika dalam perjalanan kesini, sakit kepala itu muncul kembali, dok. Dokter juga memanggil saya kemari untuk membicarakan tentang kesehatan saya, kan? Sebenarnya, ada apa dengan tubuh saya, dok? Saya baik-baik saja kan, dok?"

Sang dokter yang mendengar kata – kata Kyuhyun, menjadi prihatin.

'_Mengapa anak muda yang memiliki masa depan cerah sepertinya harus mengalami ini? Tidakkah kau merasa tidak adil terhadapnya, ya Tuhan?_' ujar sang dokter dengan penuh rasa iba.

"Baiklah. Berdasarkan pemeriksaan yang saya lakukan terhadap kepala bagian dalam anda kemarin, saya menemukan keretakkan pada tulang tengkorak anda akibat benturan yang sangat keras pada saat anda mengalami kecelakaan waktu itu. Akibat keretakkan tersebut, terjadi pembengkakkan pada otak anda. Hal itu berakibat sakit kepala yang tak tertahankan dan pendarahan kecil dalam bentuk mimisan tadi. Dan hal ini dapat menyebabkan…" Sang dokter terlihat ragu untuk melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"Menyebabkan apa, dok? Apa yang akan terjadi dengan saya?"

"Keretakkan tulang tengkorak anda dan pembengkakkan yang terjadi pada otak anda, dapat menyebabkan kematian dalam waktu dekat. Saya turut menyesal, Cho-_ssi_." jelas sang dokter dengan raut wajah sedih

Kyuhyun pun sangat terkejut dan tidak percaya dengan penjelasan dari sang dokter. Dengan wajah yang pucat pasi ia bertanya, "Jadi… saya akan meninggal… begitu maksud dokter? Saya akan… meninggal?."

"Saya turut menyesal, Cho-_ssi_."

"Apa tidak ada yang bisa anda lakukan? Apa tidak ada cara lain? Anda dokter kan? Mengapa anda tidak bisa menolong saya?"

"Mianhamnida, Cho-_ssi._ Tetapi pembengkakkan yang terjadi pada otak anda sudah sangat akut. Prediksi yang bisa saya berikan saat ini adalah waktu anda tinggal… "

.

.

"10 hari lagi, Cho-_ssi_."

**.**

**.**

To Be Continued

**.**

**.**

Annyeong~:D

White kembali dengan chapter 3~ :D Mianhae klo ceritanya tambah hancur, hehe. Banyak banget ya yang gak rela klo suami author si EvilKyu ini menderita, hehehe #ketawa nista.

Oke, White mau jawab review-review yang masuk dulu :)

** .39** : haha gak papa kok, udah nge-review chap 2 ini aja, udah makasih banget :) Sungmin buat chigu, nah Kyu buat aku :D #plaak. Ah..hehe mianhae, aku salah ketik. Nanti pasti aku edit kok, gomawo ya sarannya :) Gomawo juga review-nya, mind to RnR again? :)

**NiMin Shippers** : hehe iyaa #peluk balik :D Aku juga gak sanggup klo liat Kyumin berpisah, tapi… #smirk hehe. Gomawo ya review-nya, mind to RnR again? :)

**Song HyoRa137** : haha kita samaan berarti, tugas White juga bejibun #ngelirik tugas yang segunung -_-a . Gomawo ya review-nya, mind to RnR again? :)

**Vhentea** : White emang sengaja buat cerita kayak gini, mianhae ya harus nyiksa uri EvilKyu kita :D Gomawo ya review-nya, mind to RnR again? :)

**Park Min Rin**** : **Kyu lagi kawin lari sama Umin, karna gak punya rumah makanya tinggal di gua, hehe #author streesss . Kyu gak bakal kenapa-kenapa kok :) Gomawo ya review-nya, mind to RnR again? :)

**lovegood cherry**: haha maunya sih kelindes, biar Umin jadi janda XD #dibunuh Kyumin Shipper. Ini udah update, semoga suka :D Good Luck ya UTS nya chigu :D Gomawo ya review-nya, mind to RnR again? :)

**Choi sila **: Ne, ini udah update, semoga suka ya sama cerita nya :) Gomawo ya review-nya, mind to RnR again? :)

**BunnyMinnie **: Ne, ini udah update, Gomawo ya review-nya, mind to RnR again? :)

**ayachi casey**: haha Umin nembak Sunny karena khilaf :D Umin belum sadar klo ternyata dia suka nya sama Kyu :) Kyu gak gak papa kok, suami author kan kuat #dibantai Minnie XD Ne, ini udah update chap 3, semoga suka yaa :) Gomawo ya review-nya, mind to RnR again? :)

Akhirnya selesai juga nge-bales review-review nya :D

Oiya, untuk Next Chap itu bakalan jadi Last Chap yang artinya fic ini bakal TAMAT XD Muahahaha~ #Evilaugh

Tapi mianhae ya klo White update chap 4 nya agak lama, soalnya hari Senin nanti White mau UTS -_-

Oke, sekian cuap-cuap gaje dari White yaa, semoga chap ini gak mengecewakan reader :D  
Jangan lupa Review yaaa ;)

Kamsahamnida :D


End file.
